narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tailed Beast
The 3rd Bijuu The 3rd Bijuu has no host but why is their a picture of its Jinchūriki? Some assume that's previous host from the Village Hidden in the Mist :It is a former host, just like 1rd Biju had two other host before Gaara. Jacce 11:28, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Include How come all the tags I placed are gone and replaced with and a short summary? ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 10:44, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :That was done by 70.187.152.131, I'll revert and fix up everything to work right... One of these days I'm just going to start warning and banning anyone I see breaking good style. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 11, 2008 @ 22:26 (UTC) Nibi Is it just me or the Nibi is just a small bijou? the picture of the tailed beasts together I heard the in the picture with all the charcter who have or had a taailed beast in them that the number of fingers they have out = the number of tails. Is there any way to proof if it is true or not? 12:36, 30 October 2008 (UTC)Darthwin 12:36, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :What you are reffering to is the pictures of the Jinchurikis. That is from the Splash page from the manga, and is on the Jinchuriki page.--TheUltimate3 13:14, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Known Bijuu Creatures A recent edit http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tailed_beasts&diff=0&oldid=99566 by User:TheUltimate3 has lead me to ask this question. Both the Sanbi and the Hachibi are known bijuu who have appeared in both the Anime and/or Manga. The creature they take shape of have also been shown so why is it that we can't show it in this article when it's displayed on their personal article? I could understand this treatment for some of the other bijuu (Yonbi, Gobi etc.) who we don't know what they look like. SuperN 19:56, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Do we know the names of the other beasts? No. We do not. We know the name of three, the Shukaku, the demon cat, and the demon fox. we don't know the name of the Three-Tailed beast or the Eight-Tailed Beast.--TheUltimate3 21:16, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, if you want to get technical... ::The only Tailed Beast with a personal name is Shukaku. Usually, Tailed Beasts are named after the number of tails they have. So the technical "name" of Shukaku is the , Yugito Nii's Tailed Beast is called the , etcetera. ::This name is often extended to include the type of creature they are. The Nine-Tails is fully called the , the Two-Tails is fully called the ¹. ::Shukaku is called a , so his full technical name should be the ². The Three-Tails is called a so its full technical name should be the . In turn, the Eight-Tails' full technical name should be the ³. ::Footnotes: ::# Yes, bakeneko and not nekomata. Not only does Hidan use this full name in the manga, but the third databook also calls it a bakeneko. The only time Kishimoto used the word nekomata is when explaining the inspiration for the Two-Tails' design. Since the Two-Tails doesn't have the same mythological background and characteristics, it would actually be wrong to call it a nekomata. ::# Calling Shukaku the One-Tailed Shukaku would be inconsistent with the other Tailed Beasts. It should either be called Shukaku (of the Sand), or One-Tails/''One-Tailed Monster Tanuki''. ::# As with the Two-Tails, the Eight-Tails doesn't really have the necessary background and characteristics to be called an ushi-oni, even if it's created in the image of one. ::So to summarise, SuperN has a very good point. The names of the Tailed Beasts should be: ::# , also known as or Shukaku for short. ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::# ::Hope that helped. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:50, 11 March 2009 (UTC) *:::Thank you for the replies TheUltimate3 and ShounenSuki. With this new information then, umm...should teh article be changed to reflect this new information? SuperN 00:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC)